The Dragon and The Dork Knight
by PerrinH
Summary: Jaune came to Beacon not expecting to fall in love, but when he does just that he struggles to deal with the conflict between emotion and purpose. Rating is now 'M' with revised chapters. (Post-Beacon family moments. Eventual adult situations, I promise.)
1. Ready Or Not, Here We Come!

**OBLIGATORY DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own RWBY. All rights to RWBY belong to Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC.**

 **The Dragon and The Dork Knight**.

 **Chapter 1.**

Jaune Arc: An ambitious but caring young man, and a perfect gentleman to boot! Born into a family known for its history of producing great warriors in times of strife and of peace. The brother of seven sisters, five of them older and two younger. Jaune had spent his childhood playing games with his sisters and listening to tales of the exploits of his ancestors. He epitomized kindness, love, and patience.

Yang Xiao Long: The flirtatious blonde brawler whose half sister was the prodigious Ruby Rose. Her flippant attitude hiding a childhood filled with loneliness stemming from her biological mother abandoning her and her father, Taiyang, only weeks after her birth. Yang had practically raised her sister after her father's second wife, Ruby's mother, died sending Taiyang into a downward spiral the he almost didn't come back from.

Who would have thought these two very different blondes would fall in love with each other?

Jaune Arc awoke to a cold, grey morning. Now thirty-one, he regretted nothing about his life. He was happily married to the gorgeous Yang Xiao Long, who loved him as much as he loved her. At twenty-three he and Yang had retired from the Hunter life to take care of their now eight-year-old daughter, Saffron Arc.

Jaune looked to his right he saw his wife of ten years still deep in slumber. As he leaned back and placed his head against his pillow he turned on to his side to face Yang. He wrapped his arms around her and heard her mumble in her sleep. This brought a smile to his face. He began to drift back to sleep, and as he did he thought about his younger days.

By Oum, this'll be quite the story!

 **14 years prior:**

Jaune hated airships, he **really** hated airships. The Bullhead he and the other to-be Beacon students were on shifted beneath their feet. If Jaune didn't suffer from motion sickness this wouldn't be a problem, but he did, so it was. The Arc boy had purposefully sat as close to the trashcan in the back as he could so he wouldn't vomit on anyone.

It had been going well, until a the crew member who must have been in charge of keeping the Bullhead clean had taken the trashcan Jaune was using. He was almost certain that he had emptied his stomach and wasn't about to vomit again. But then disaster struck.

Jaune had made the mistake of looking out one of the airship's windows after a holographic projection of Glynda Goodwitch had appeared and stated that they were nearing Beacon Academy. Jaune had managed to distract himself and ignore the Bullhead shifting beneath him. But looking out the window had proved to be a really stupid idea. He felt the bile rising in this throat.

Jaune suddenly remembered that there was a second trash can near the front of the Bullhead. He stood up with his hands over his mouth and stumbled towards the entrance of the airship. He passed a shorter girl with orange hair who stood next to a taller boy with black hair that was pulled into a ponytail that reached his lower back.

"Hey Ren, did you see that blond guy? He didn't look so good, do you think he's alright? Ooh! Do you think he'll puke!?" The orange haired girl energeticly asked her taller companion.

"I'm sure he'll be fine in a minute, Nora. It looked like he was just experiencing motion sickness." The raven haired boy deadpanned, ignoring the last part of his friend's question.

Jaune didn't stop to tell the boy how right he was. He kept stumbling forward, attempting to keep the vomit from escaping and soiling someone's clothes. As he lurched forward the front of the airship he saw a blonde girl with hair longer than that of the boy he'd passed a minute ago. Said blonde girl was talking to a girl with shoulder-length black hair that transitioned to red at the tips. He heard the blonde saying something to the shorter girl, but he didn't pay attention. It was rude to eavesdrop, that and he was too focused on the trash can few feet away from him to comprehend what was said.

The trash can was practically calling out to him. _'Come, empty the contents of your stomach into me.'_ It seemed to becon to him.

He was so close! All he had to do was move forward a few feet and he would me there.

But of course, his luck was awful: Jaune tripped over his own feet. For a moment that seemed to stretch out for an eternity he wobbled in place, then the Bullhead shifted. Jaune then fell to the left, just in front of the two girls he had started to move past. The fall was too much for poor, poor Jaune. He puked up his breakfast and lunch. By some miracle Jaune didn't get anything that had exited his stomach on himself, but the blonde girl wasn't so lucky. The tip of her left combat boot had a large splotch of Jaune's vomit on the brown leather, but she didn't seem to notice. Jaune silently prayed to Oum that she wouldn't see it until he put distance between himself and her, then the short girl pointed it out.

"Oh, Yang, gross! You have puke on your shoe!" She exclaimed.

The blonde girl, Yang, looked down at her boot. When she saw the puke in question she growled. Jaune wasn't sure if it was an angry growl, or one of annoyance. Either way Jaune was afraid, the scary blonde girl standing in front of him was obviously much stronger than him- her defined biceps said so. Before anything bad could happen the Bullhead gently banked to the right, signaling that the airship had docked at Beacon. Jaune quickly scrambled to his feet, only to be swept away by the crowd of to-be students.

After being moved by the crowd Jaune decided to go with the flow, turning toward the exit and walking forward. When Jaune reached the door he suddenly felt another wave of nausea. He dashed through the door and hunched over a nearby trash can.

' _How is my stomach not empty yet!?_ ' Jaune thought to himself in dismay as he puked for the fifth time that morning. ' _This is ridiculous!_ _Stupid motion sickness._ ' He griped silently. After a full minute and a half he finally stopped heaving.

"Oh, thank Oum!" Jaune said aloud. Jaune had started to turn around when he heard a particularly loud explosion, but by the time he had fully turned around the explosion had faded from view.

"That can't be good..." Jaune mused aloud. ' _What if someone got hurt?_ ' He thought to himself.

Jaune started walking at a brisk pace toward the source of the explosion. When he finally reached the courtyard he saw a girl dressed in red and black laying on the ground, looking utterly defeated. She looked kinda familiar, but he couldn't place it, so he put it out of his mind. Jaune walked up to the girl and held out his hand.

"Hey. I'm Jaune. You looked like you could use some help." He said to the girl.

"I'm Ruby." She said, taking his hand. Once she was on her feet she looked at him quizzically. "Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?" She asked.

Jaune groaned. "I was hoping no one would remember that." He said.

Ruby giggled, and smiled at him. He smiled back, glad to be getting along with a stranger.

They began to walk down the courtyard, toward the entrance hall, conversing as they went.

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more problem than people let on!" Jaune exclaimed.

Ruby chuckled. "Look, I"m sorry! Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind." She said with a smile.

"Oh, yeah?" Jaune said. "What if I called you Crater Face?" He declared playfully.

"Hey!" She exclaimed. "That explosion was an accident!" She explained.

"Well, the name's Jaune Arc!" Jaune declared with pride. "Short, sweet, rolls off the tounge... Ladies love it!" He said.

"Do they?" Ruby asked skeptically.

That caught him off-guard. "They will! Well, I-I hope they will. My mom always says that... Never mind." He said nervously.

Ruby chuckled again. For a moment there was an awkard silence before she spoke up again.

"So... I got this thing!" She said, pulling out a block of red metal with black accents. She spun it around in her hand and it expanded in to a large scythe- the blade of which she stabbed into the ground, startling Jaune.

Jaune jumped back a few feet. "Whoa! Is that a scythe?" He asked.

"It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!" Ruby proudly explained, cocking back the bolt and smiling.

"That's cool!" Jaune exclaimed. "What's her name?" He asked.

"I named her _Crescent Rose_." Ruby said, looking at him. She was glad to have met someone who understood the sacred connection between a Hunter and their weapon. "So what've you got?" She asked.

"Oh! I, uh..." Jaune started. "I got this sword! Her name is _Crocea Mors_." He said, pulling his grandfather's arming sword from it's sheath.

"Ooooohh!" She said while marvelling at the white steel the sword was made of.

"Yeah, and I've got a shield, too!" Jaune said as he attached the sheath to his arm. The sheath expanded into a heater shield with the Arc family crest on the front as he raised his arm.

Ruby reached out to touch the shield. "So, what do they do?" She asked, wanting more information.

The poorly fastened shield/sheath fell off of Jaune's arm. When Jaune reached his now free arm under the falling shield it retracted back into a sheath. He fumbled with the shield for a moment, it expanded again before retracting into the sheath form again. After Jaune finally caught it he reattached it to his belt.

"The shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just... put it away..." Jaune explained sheepishly, embarassed by his bumble.

"But... wouldn't it weigh the same?"

"It does, but it's more for convenience." Jaune elaborated.

Ruby giggled a second time. "Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, sooo... I guess I did go a little overboard when designing it." She admitted.

Jaune was taken aback. "Wait - you made that?!" He questioned in awe.

"Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons!" Ruby explained. Didn't you make yours?" She asked.

"It's a hand-me-down." Jaune said. "My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war."

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me!" Ruby laughed. "Well, I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days." She stated.

Jaune sheathed his sword. "Yeah, the classics..." He said.

"So why'd you help me out back there? In the courtyard?" Ruby asked innocently.

The two began to walk again towards the entrance hall again.

"Eh, why not? My mom always says, 'Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet.'" Jaune quoted, smiling.

"Hmm." Ruby said, looking around "Hey, where are we going?" She asked.

"I think we're headed towards the entance hall." Jaune said.

 **Post-Chapter Author's Note:** **I started writing this fic because I felt bad that my continuation of** _ **'My Chair and The New Year's Promise'**_ **is on an indefinite hiatus, and I wanted to give you all another to Jaune X Yang fic as a substitute. The reason for the hiatus is the tablet I had been writing it on broke. I'm trying my hardest to recover the file, but so far I haven't had any luck. Before you ask, I was writing it on a tablet so I could write when I had free time. I was recently given a little notebook PC from 2003, and have been writing on that.**

 **Yes, Jaune is slightly OOC. Please don't heckle me about it, I just can't stand how dense he is in canon. Don't worry, he's still Jaune, just slightly less dense.**

 **-** **Updated Post-Chapter Author's Note:** **After going back and making revisions I remembered that there's already a character named Amber in RWBY, so after a few minutes of researching names I changed the name of Jaune and Yang's daughter to Saffron, to avoid confusion. -**

 _ **~Adieu, for now.**_


	2. The Night Before Initiation

**OBLIGATORY DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own RWBY. All rights to RWBY belong to Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC.**

 **The Dragon and The Dork Knight**.

 **Chapter 2.**

Ruby and Jaune finally found the auditorium new students were supposed to report to- after a few minutes of looking. When the duo entered, a highly distinguishable girl with a mane of blonde hair called to Ruby.

"Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!" She shouted over the other students.

Ruby turned to Jaune. "Oh! That's my sister, Yang! Come on, I'll introduce you to her!" She declared excitedly.

Jaune felt that he should know the name 'Yang' but it didn't ring any bells so he shrugged it off.

"Okay, let's go!" Jaune replied enthusiastically, glad to spend more time with his new friend.

Jaune and Ruby started walking towards Yang, unaware of a red-headed Spartan girl watching them go.

When they had reached Yang, Ruby crossed her arms and glared at her sister.

Yang ignored her obvious ire. "How's your first day going, little sister?" She asked.

"You mean since you ditched me and I exploded?!" Ruby cried out.

"Yikes! Meltdown already?" Yang teased.

"No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school! And there was some fire, and I think some ice...?" Ruby explained with a glare.

Yang smiled broadly. "Are you being sarcastic?" She teased again. "And who might this be?" She then questioned, looking over Ruby's head at Jaune.

"I'm Jaune Arc..." Jaune started to say before he trailed off, finally realizing why both the sisters looked familiar. "Oh Oum, please don't kill me!" Jaune begged. "I really didn't mean to vomit on your shoes! I swear!"

Yang stared at him for a moment, then she laughed, as if it were the funniest thing in the world. Jaune stood there, blinking in confusion. After a moment Yang's laughter subsided.

"You are **so** lucky that a little water cleaned it right off!" Yang anounced jovially. Jaune and Ruby stood there in a state of confusion.

' _What...? Why is she not freaking out?_ ' Ruby thought to herself, dumbstruck when Yang had laughed like it was no big deal. Usually Yang got angry over things like this.

Yang grinned at Jaune. "Don't do it again though." She warned.

Jaune nodded vigorously, not wanting to anger the scary sister of Ruby Rose by saying something stupid.

Suddenly a new voice shouted "You!"

Upon hearing said voice, Ruby jumped into her sister's arms. "Oh, Oum, it's happening again!" She exclaimed in terror.

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" The girl the voice belonged to declared.

Yang looked like she was struck by lightning. "Oh, my God, you really exploded..." She murmured in astonishment.

"It was an accident." Ruby claimed as she stood on the ground again. "It was an accident! It really was!" Ruby started to say, before the white-haired girl shoved a pamphlet in her face. "What's this?" Ruby asked.

The pale girl recited a disclaimer with practiced ease. "The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy to follow guide to Dust applications and practices in the field."

' _Wait... Schnee? Then this must be..._ ' Jaune thought to himself.

"Uuhhh...?" Ruby drawled, utterly clueless.

"You really want to start making things up to me?" The Schnee heiress queried.

"Absolutely!" Ruby blurted out.

The snow-themed girl put the pamphlet in Ruby's hand. "Read this, and don't ever speak to me again." She ordered.

"Look, uh, it sounds like you two just got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay?" Yang proclaimed, trying to diffuse the tension.

"Miss Schnee." Jaune spoke up. "My friend here may have caused that explosion, but please, forgive her for this one transgression." He urged, trying his hardest to sound eloquent.

She reguarded him for a moment. "Very well, I will forgive her. **This** time." She affirmed.

Weiss turned on her heel and strode away. When she was a few feet away Jaune's shoulders slumped.

"I really don't like dealing with people like that..." He stated.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. When he looked up he saw Yang smiling at him. Her grip moved to his bicep, and she pulled him closer to her.

"Thank you. For standing up for my sister." She whispered. "Can we talk later?" She requested, still whispering.

"No problem, I just did what was right. There's no need to thank me." Jaune informed her with a small smile. "Yeah, we can talk." He added.

She nodded and let go of his arm. Luckily Ruby hadn't noticed Yang pulling Jaune aside, she was focused on the stage. The Headmaster, Ozpin, had taken the stage.

"I'll... keep this brief." He stated with a pause. When he continued he said "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." After Ozpin finished he walked off the stage, with Glynda Goodwitch quickly taking his place at the microphone.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready." She informed- and warned- the students. "You are dismissed."

Yang was glaring at the stage. "He seemed kind of... off." She remarked as students began to exit the auditorium.

Ruby looked confused. "It's almost like he wasn't even there." She added to her sister's statement.

"My Dad always said Ozpin was a mysterious guy." Jaune stated. "But I think he's just got a lot on his mind right now, I mean a new school year just started." He digressed..

And with that the three started to leave the auditorium with the rest of the students.

By the time the mass of new students reached the ballroom the sun was beginning to set, and the top of the shattered moon peaked out above the mountain range surrounding the city of Vale. Yang and Ruby had asked Jaune to find them a spot for them to sleep while they changed, so he did. After searching for a couple of minutes he found enough room for two people by one of the windows. Jaune was getting more and more uncomfortable as he sat in the spot he had claimed for Yang and Ruby. The ballroom had been divided into two sections: One side for each gender. Jaune was currently on the wrong side, and the glares he was getting from the female students did not help with his discomfort.

After some time Yang and Ruby left the changing rooms to find Jaune. They saw him sitting by one of the large windows with his head in his hands.

Ruby strolled over to him and sat down next to him. "Hi Jaune!" She exclaimed in a chipper tone.

He perked up right away. "Oh thank goodness you two are here! All those glares I was getting were really making me uncomfortable." He told them.

"What glares?" Yang inquired, wanting to know what he meant.

He chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Well... Uhh... After I sat down over here some- well most- of the other girls kinda glared at me. A lot." Jaune informed them.

"Well that's mean!" Ruby declared, voicing her opinion on the matter.

"Well, I am kind of on the wrong side of ballroom." Jaune commented.

"So?" Ruby questioned, genuinly no knowing why that was important.

' _Bless you and your innocent heart, Ruby._ ' Yang though to herself with a small smile. "Hey Rubes? Can I talk to Jaune for a minute?" She asked her sister.

"Sure!" Came Ruby's reply.

"Come on Jaune, there's a nice view of the Emerald Forest from the window in the corner!" Yang anounced as she started walking.

Jaune stood up and started following her. "We'll be right back, Ruby!" He called.

When the pair of blondes reached the one deserted corner of the ballroom Yang spoke. "I'm really glad Ruby met you, you're a great guy. People like you are hard to find anymore, but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about." She sighed before continuing. "Ruby doesn't have much of an interest in dating, but if she did, she'd probably be crushing on you . It seems like she looks up to you as some kind of older brother. But if you break her trust, I'll break you. Got it?" Yang threatened.

Jaune was caught off-guard. His eyebrows rose in surprise. "What?" He questioned, dumbfounded.

"Just be a good friend and I won't hurt you." Yang asserted.

"I hadn't planned on hurting her." He pleaded nervously.

"Good." She grinned, taping his nose with an index finger. "You should get changed. You're welcome to stay with Ruby and I tonight. You're cute, but if there's any funny business..." She warned as she cracked her nuckles.

"Again, I hadn't planned on it." He informed her, rubbing the back of his head and chuckling nervously.

As she sauntered back towards he couldn't help but admire how caring she was. ' _Damn, Yang's really amazing... What the!? Where did that come from?_ ' He thought to himself.

Shaking his head he pushed the thought out of his mind he went to get his pajamas, Jaune started walking over to the spot he was sharing with Ruby and Yang. Yang was laying on top of the sleeping bag she had been given with her Scroll out, probably texting friends or relatives. Ruby was sitting on the wide windowsill, looking up towards the fragmented moon. Jaune left them to their own devices as he fetched his pajamas. When he got to where he had left his duffle bag he stooped, unzipped it, and began rifling through it. When he found what he was looking for pulled it out with a small smile. Jaune zipped up the duffle bag and headed for the changing room.

As Jaune put on the baby blue onesie with the Pumpkin Pete's logo on the chest he thought about his sisters and parents back in his home village. When he finished changing he walked in to the ballroom, completly missing the odd looks his fellow students were giving him. Jaune started walking towards his new friends, still painfully unaware of the other students looking at him with varying expressions.

As Jaune got within hearing range of the sisters he had befriended he heard part of a conversation they were having.

"...It's weird not knowing anyone here!" Ruby remarked, clearly exasperated by her older sister.

"What about Jaune? He's friendly **and** nice! There you go! Plus one friend! That's a hundred percent increase!" Yang stated, trying to cheer her sister up.

It was at that moment Jaune decided to have a little fun. "Nice?!" He exclaimed sarcastically. "I really thought we had something special, Yang!" He quipped, grinning.

Yang blinked at him in surprise while Ruby's jaw dropped. "Yang?! Are you...!? WHAT?!" Ruby spluttered, assuming her older sister and first friend had some sort of romantic relationship.

On seeing their reactions Jaune broke down. "Oh Oum! You should have seen your faces!" He managed to say while laughing in a slightly deranged fashion.

Yang glared at him. "You're a funny man, eh?" She sniped. "A friend of mine tried to annoy me with bird puns, but they soon realized that _toucan_ play at that game." She retorted.

Jaune choked on his laughter and coughed for a minute. "What...?" He asked after regaining his composure.

A predatory grin crossed Yang's face, and Ruby flopped down onto her sleeping bag. "No..." She groaned.

"I used to be a banker, but I lost _interest_ " Yang claimed. She watched Jaune, waiting for a reaction.

Jaune began laughing again, and Yang's grin was erased as her jaw dropped. "You know, I couldn't quite remember how to throw a boomerang, but eventually it _came back to me_." Jaune sent back, capitalizing on Yang's shock.

It was Yang's turn to laugh, and laugh she did. "I was about to be so disa _pun_ ted! I was worried you wouldn't like my puns." Came her reply.

"Guys, please stop..." Ruby groaned again, her face buried in a pillow.

"I think we should stop before we kill Ruby." Jaune suggested.

Ruby shot up into a sitting position. "ThankYou!ThankYou!" She blurted out, hugging Jaune tightly.

"O-ok Ruby, need... air..." Jaune gasped.

"Oops." Ruby said sheepishly.

"Let's get to sleep. We've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow!" Yang piped up before pausing for a moment. "Jaune? Why are you wearing a bunny onesie?" She asked, looking disappointed and confused.

Jaune just blinked at her for a moment before remembering the onesie he was currently wearing. "Oh... Uhh... It's comfortable?" He explained, struggling to find a

She put her hand on her face again and shook her head. "You. Jaune Arc, are a dork." She informed him with a sigh.

"I could be your dork though." Jaune said, not thinking. He gave her- what he thought was- a suave smile, and winked at her. His eyes widened a second later as he realized he'd just flirted with Yang.

She sat there in stunned silence for a moment before she replied. "If you were trying to flirt, that was a terrible attempt." With a flat tone.

"We should really go to sleep now!" Jaune urged desperately, trying to end the awkward conversation.

"Good night guys!" Ruby said, only kind of understanding what had just happened.

"Goodnight, Ruby!" Jaune exclaimed, quickly turning on his side in an attempt to avoid more conversation.

"'Night sis!" Yang said.

In a few minutes the three students were asleep.

 **Post-Chapter Author's Note:** **I went back and revised the previous chapters, just small things though. A redone chapter 3 is in the works, and chapter 4 has been pushed back. It's taking so long because life got in the way and made things hard.**

 **SHOUT-OUT:** **You guys and gals are all freakin' awesome!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 _ **~Adieu, for now.**_


	3. Some Time With The Family

**OBLIGATORY DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own RWBY. All rights to RWBY belong to Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC.**

 **The Dragon and The Dork Knight**.

 **Chapter 3.**

 **Present Day:**

Jaune sighed and chuckled quietly as he recalled the first time he'd flirted with Yang. Looking back so many years later he found it funny how she had just waved him off. Jaune was brought out of his reverie when he heard the quiet footsteps of his daughter walking from her room to his and Yang's.

Anyone who knew Yang and Jaune could tell Saffron was their daughter: she had her mother's hair, it was long, wild and became a lighter color as it neared the tips. Her eyes were just as unique as Yang's- but they weren't lilac- they were a deep purple that was almost blue, as if the color of Jaune and Yang's eyes had mixed.

Jaune grinned and laid back down to pretend he was asleep. In the Xiao Long-Arc household the Saturday morning routine was Saffron waking up her parents with a variety of different approaches. Last Saturday it had been her standing in the doorway blowing an airhorn. And once in what seemed like a blue moon Jaune and/or Yang woke up before their daughter turned the surprise back on her.

Jaune heard the door open slowly, Yang's only response was to shift in her sleep. If Jaune did not have Hunter training he wouldn't have heard the door open. Saffron was stealthy, for the most part: untrained human ears wouldn't have heard her approach the bed. Jaune was silently laughing in victory. It seemed his daughter was going for something a little more old-fashioned this Saturday. Saffron was inches from Jaune, and he felt her breath on his exposed neck.

Then, quick as lightning, Jaune threw off the blanket and pulled his daughter onto the bed and began to tickle her while she flailed. The movement woke Yang up, who growled in annoyance, but it didn't stop Jaune.

"Daddy! Nooooo!" She wailed while he tickled her.

He stopped his tickle assault for a moment. "Are you going to surrender?" He asked her with a goofy grin.

Saffron glared at him playfully. "Never!" She shouted and began to thrash again, trying to free herself from Jaune's grip.

Yang sighed loudly from his right, disappointed that she didn't get to sleep in. As she sat up and looked over at her husband and daughter she chuckled at their antics.

Jaune stopped tickling Saffron again. "Have you considered surrender yet?" He asked, grinning again.

Saffron made a mock pouty face and crossed her arms across her chest. "Yes, I have." She answered.

"And?" Jaune inquired, waiting for his daughter.

"I surrender." She said in a quiet voice.

Jaune smiled. "There's nothing wrong with surrendering, sweetie. Now give your dad a hug!" Jaune said, holding his arms up.

Saffron smiled a broad smile and leaped at her dad. Jaune rocked back a little bit and returned the hug. Jaune turned his head to see Yang smiling softly, he then wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer to share the love. A few seconds later the blond family broke apart.

"So what should we do today?" Jaune asked.

Saffron crossed her arms and put a hand on her. She thought for a moment before coming up with an idea.

"We could visit auntie Ruby!" She suggested excitedly.

Jaune looked over at Yang.

"How does that sound?" He asked his wife

Yang pondered for a second for responding.

"That sounds pretty good. It's been a while since we visited Ruby." She said.

"It's decided then!" Jaune exclaimed jumping up out of the bed and heading towards the bathroom.

Yang rolled her eyes at her husband's silliness and stood up too.

"Saffron, honey, why don't you go get a change of clothes ready while daddy and I get ready?" Yang asked her daughter.

"OK!" She said, happy to be visiting one of her aunts.

As Saffron practically dashed out of her parent's bedroom Yang sighed. She would have to call her sister and tell her that she and her family were coming for a visit. Usually that wasn't a big deal, but Ruby liked to arrange visits a few days beforehand. Jaune's strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"Sorry about making such a snap decision, I probably should have told Saffron we'd go tomorrow." He apologized.

"It's fine, Jaune." Yang reassured her husband.

"Do you want me to call her?" He asked.

"You'd do that?" She asked in return.

Jaune chuckled a bit.

"Of course I would." He said.

Yang turned around in Jaune's arms and gave him a grin.

"We should shower. You can call Ruby afterwards." Yang told him.

"Let's. The warm water will wake me up." He agreed.

"I think I can do a better job than hot water." Yang flirted.

Jaune caught on quickly. "Is that so? We'll have to see then." He said as he lifted Yang in a bridal carry.

"You've really _swept me off my feet_." She joked.

Jaune looked at her with a deadpan expression.

"That was awful, Yang. And you know I usually like your word play." He said.

"It wasn't that bad." Yang defended.

"Yeah it was." Jaune informed with a chuckle as he began to walk towards the master bathroom again.

 **Post-Chapter Author's Note:** **I'm going back through these chapters and revising them.**

 **ANNOUNCEMENT 1:** **This story's rating IS changing to 'M' because I plan to add smut later on.**

 **To** _cgMarche_ **: The puns in this chapter came directly from a Google search for 'puns' the first website on the list was were I got them.**

 **To** _starfox390_ **: I can't tell you how Jaune and Pyrrha will interact (It's a secret!), but I can tell you it's going to be REALLY awkward.**

 **SHOUTOUT:**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 _ **~Adieu, for now.**_


End file.
